Good Luck, Ruth Johnson
"Good Luck, Ruth Johnson" is the ninth episode of the fifth season of ER. The episode was the series' 100th episode. It first aired in December 10, 1998 on NBC. It was written by Lydia Woodward and directed by Rod Holcomb. It has John Carter giving someone name Ruth Johnson a tour of the hospital since she was born in the same hospital 100 years ago while Carol Hathaway learns a terrifying truth behind a fatal shooting of a boy's friend. Plot In the 100th episode of the series, Carter gives an elderly woman name Ruth Johnson a tour of the hospital since she is celebrating her 100th birthday in the same hospital she was born in. Elizabeth goes in the M&M conference regarding her crucial mistake and speaks out about hospital interns' work hours. Hathaway discovers a horrifying true story of the shooting death of a boy. NBC Description THE 100TH EPISODE OF ER: In recognition of County General's 100th anniversary, the hospital makes plans to honor its oldest living patient, Ruth Johnson (guest star Anne Pitoniak), who was born at the hospital 100 years ago. The new ER chief, Dr. Lee (guest star Mare Winningham), assigns a reluctant Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) the task of entertaining Ruth and 20 members of her family. Carter soon learns that hosting the guest of honor is more than he bargained for. When Hathaway (Julianna Margulies) befriends a young boy (guest star Jesse James Unterhiner) whose best friend has been shot and killed, she learns the shocking truth behind the incident. Dr. Ross (George Clooney) continues to probe Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) for details of a possible new romance. Dr. Corday (Alex Kingston) faces the hospital board for the investigation into the accidental overdose she administered to a patient. Dr. Benton (Eriq La Salle) observes a cochlear implant operation which causes him to have second thoughts about the same procedure for his son. Gloria Reuben, Laura Innes and Kellie Martin also star. Short summary Carter plays tour guide for Ruth Johnson, who was born in the hospital 100 years ago to the day, and her large family. Carol treats a boy who was hit by a car and tells a story of being chased, his friend being shot in the process. Peter observes Kotlowitz install a cochlear implant and decides to wait before scheduling an operation for Reese. Mark dines with Dr. Lee, new ER chief. Dr. Corday proposes radical changes in scheduling at an M&M conference, and later decides to break off her relationship with Benton. Characters Main *John Carter *Elizabeth Corday *Peter Benton *Carol Hathaway *Doug Ross *Mark Greene *Kerry Weaver *Lucy Knight *Jeanie Boulet Recurring *Paul McCrane as Robert Romano *Abraham Benrubi as Jerry Markovic *Ellen Crawford as Nurse Lydia Wright *Yvette Freeman as Nurse Haleh Adams *Jorja Fox as Dr. Maggie Doyle *Matthew Glave as Dr. Dale Edson *Sam Anderson as Dr. Jack Kayson *Julie Bowen as Roxanne Please *Cress Williams as Officer Reggie Moore *David Brisbin as Dr. Alexander Babcock *Bellina Logan as Nurse Kit *Mare Winningham as Dr. Amanda Lee *Dennis Boutsikaris as Dr. David Kotlowitz *John Aylward as Dr. Donald Anspaugh *Conni Marie Brazelton as Nurse Connie Oligario *Laura Ceron as Nurse Chuny Marquez *Deezer D as Nurse Malik McGrath *Lily Mariye as Nurse Lily Jarvik *Kristin Minter as Randi Fronczak *Emily Wagner as Paramedic Doris Pickman *Lyn Alicia Henderson as Paramedic Pamela Olbes *Dinah Lenney as Nurse Shirley *Demetrius Navarro as Paramedic Morales Guest Cast *Anne Pitoniak as Ruth Johnson *Jesse James as Wilson Geary *Xander Berkeley as Detective Wilson *Viveka Davis as Gilda Bernucci *Jenette Goldstein as Judy Stiles *Pat Skipper as Carl Dayton *Keiko Agena as Mrs. Shimahara *Jonathan Stockwell Baker as Photographer *Donna Eskra as Mrs. La Bahtray *Tommy Franklin as Drunk *Patrick Howard as Jimmy *John Loprieno as Louis Bernucci *Ed Morgan as Edgar *Peter James Smith as Mr. Shimahara *Nicholas Sugimoto as Patrick Shimahara Trivia * This episode - in which the hospital celebrates the fact it is 100 years old - was devised to mark the 100th episode. * Charles Noland (former nurse trainee E. Ray) was set to make a return in this episode as a patient, but his scene was cut. * A story line in which Jeanie's teenage patient forges a prescription for Vicodin by changing it from 4 tablets to 40 was removed from this episode. One scene involved Jeanie attempting to persuade Reggie to arrest the teenager. This scene would later be re-shot and used in the episode "Sticks and Stones." Quotes Weaver: Carter! I am not your mother! Now, for the last time, get up! ________________________________ Ruth Johnson: My family is afraid that I am going to die before they take the picture.Category:Episodes Category:Season 5